Aide Production - Handicrafts Part 3
} |bookname= Aide Production - Handicrafts Part 3 |skillreq= Handicrafts |lv= } |invest= |desc= Handicrafts recipes available at quarters related to World Clock Age. |addnfo = Requires an aide set to Production Recipes show depending on the players handicrafts rank. Recipes can be performed based on aide's handicrafts rank. These recipes only show in a specific World Clock period or with a specific Adept of Age Title. |aqs= Quarters Steward - Aide Production - Handicrafts |recipe1= Making a Mycenaean Soldier's Shin Guard; lv= 7; nfo= The method of making a shin guard worn by Mycenaean soldiers. Mythical Era; ingredients= Suede\12, Leather Cord\7, Bronze\5; product1= Mycenaean Soldier's Shin Guard; |recipe2= Making an Ancient Cretan Crown; lv= 11; nfo= The method of making a crown decorated with peacock feathers, worn by the Cretan royal family. Mythical Era; ingredients= Woollen Fabric\15, Goldwork\5, Peacock Feathers\5; product1= Peacock Feather Crown; |recipe3= Making Babylonian Military Boots; lv= 7; nfo= The method of making lace-up boots worn by Babylonian soldiers. B.C.; ingredients= Suede\10, Cotton Fabric\10, Leather Cord\5; product1= Babylonian Soldier's Boots -2; |recipe4= Making Babylonian King's Crown; lv= 13; nfo= The method of making a crown worn by a Babylonian king. B.C.; ingredients= Gold\20, Goldwork\10; product1= Babylonian Crown; |recipe5= Crafting Hunting Horns; lv=10; nfo= Method for crafting a simple horn for hunting. 16th Century; ingredients= Brass\35, Suede\10, Lead\40; product1= Hunting Horn; |recipe6= Making Bagpipies; lv=10; nfo= Method for making the woodwind/reed musical instrument called bagpipes. 16th Century; ingredients= Suede\10, Lumber\6, Ivory\5; product1= Bagpipes; |recipe7= Crafting hand turned Violins; lv=10; nfo= Method of making the hurdy gurdy, a violin that emits sound by rubbing a wooden wheel against strings. 16th Century; ingredients= Ebony\40, Sheep\1, Resin\30; product1= Hurdy Gurdy; |recipe8= Making Large Lutes; lv=10; nfo= Method for making a stringed instrument called a Theorbo that resembles a large lute. 16th Century; ingredients= Logs\50, Sheep\1, Resin\30; product1= Theorbo; |recipe9= Producing ploughs; lv= 10; nfo= How to manufacture spades for private farm cultivation. 17thC-P.1, 18th C-P.3; ingredients= Suede\5, Iron\30, Lumber\30; product1= Reserve spade; |recipe10= Make digging mittens; lv= 10; nfo= How to manufacture digging mittens for private farm cultivation. 17thC-P.1, 18th C-P.3; ingredients= Suede\5, Leather\30, Fur\30; product1= Reserve Mining Mittens; |recipe11= Producing fishing gear; lv= 10; nfo= How to manufacture Fisherman's gear for private farm cultivation. 17thC-P.1, 18th C-P.3; ingredients= Suede\5, Logs\30, Bait\30; product1= Reserve fishing rod; |recipe12= Producing brushes; lv= 10; nfo= How to manufacture brushes for private farm cultivation. 17thC-P.1, 18th C-P.3; ingredients= Suede\5, Logs\30, Goats\10; product1= Reserve brush; |recipe13= Russian leather boots recipe; lv= 10; nfo= The technique for producing the leather boots commonly worn in Russia. 18th Century-P.3; ingredients= Suede\10, Leather Cord\20; product1= Russian boots; |recipe14= Making Work Boots; lv=10; nfo= The method of making work boots worn by pioneers in western North America. 19th Century; ingredients= Suede\5, Cotton Fabric\10, Leather Cord\10; product1= Work Boots -4; |recipe15= Making Boots with Spurs; lv=11; nfo= The method of making boots with spurs worn by western North America cowboys. 19th Century; ingredients= Suede\10, Leather Cord\15, Steel\5; product1= Cowboy Boots -3; |recipe16= Making Mexican Folk Boots; lv=11; nfo= The method of making flashy boots worn by Mexican cowboys. 19th Century; ingredients= Fine dye\10, Suede\5, Embroidery Thread\5; product1= Mexican Boots -3; |recipe17= Making Mexican Folk Hats; lv=12; nfo= The method of sewing flashy hats worn by Mexican cowboys. 19th Century; ingredients= Fine dye\15, Suede\5, Embroidery Thread\5; product1= Mexican Sombrero -3; }}